gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Republic of Michigan-Minnesota
General Information *Government Type (NS): Inoffensive Centrist Democracy *Government Type (Self): Democratic Republic *Leaders: **Chancellor Serena Fox (L) **Speaker K. K. Kramer (L) *Capital: Minneapolis, Minnesota *Population: *Budget: 9.6% of GDP The Michigan-Minnesota Republic occupies the Midwest region of the former United States of America. Founded by dismayed northern politicians of Michigan and Minnesota, the two were united despite political differences. The progressive Minnesota and conservative Michigan provinces would come to unite the former states of Illinois, Iowa, Indiana, and Ohio. Forming a more democratic government than the one that had seemingly risen pre-collapse of the USA. Present day, the two original provinces are very polarized only coming together when the nation as a whole is threatened. The MMR has remained isolationist until recently. Government The government is fixed into three branches... Legislature The bicameral legislature known as the Provincial Congress is divided into the lower house, the House of Representatives, and the upper house, the Senate. The House has 495 seats while the Senate has 25 seats. In the Senate and House, both lack party majorities including in coalition rendering it a hung government. In order to achieve majority, in the Senate a coalition or single party must have 15/25 seats. In the House a coalition or single party must have 247/495 seats. 'Numbers' The Senate delegates 3 Seats for each province with an exception to Michigan and Minnesota, founders of the new republic in which they have 5 seats coming to a total of 25. In the House the numbers are divided by population. Illinois and Ohio have the largest delegation count with 100 representatives and districts. Minnesota and Michigan aren't far behind with 87 each and Wisconsin with 86 seats each. Indiana and Iowa come out with the lowest delegation count at 20 for Indiana and 15 for Iowa. 'Political Parties' There are currently 4 political parties that have dominance: - Michigan Republican Party ® - Minnesota Progressive Party (P) - Central Libertarian Party (L) - Free Animal Party (FA) 'Senate' ' ' No Majority, Libertarian-Michigan Coalition 11/25 Minnesota Progressive 7/25 Central Libertarian © 5/25 Michigan Republican © 2/25 Free Animal 'House' ' ' No Majority, Libertarian-Michigan Coalition 221/495 Minnesota Progressive 143/495 Central Libertarian © 97/495 Michigan Republican © 34/495 Free Animal Executive The executive is headed by the chancellor who is elected by the general populace. The executive manages policies (unless otherwise checked by the legislature) of the law enforcement agencies. They also oversee the departments of the country: *Department of the Economy *Department of Intelligence *Department of Law Enforcement *Department of Health *Department of Transportation *Department of Welfare *Department of Education *Department of Agriculture *Department of Foreign Affairs Judicial The judicial is overseen by the Superior Court which has 11 Justices that oversee the decisions of lesser courts from regional, provincial, district, city, and local Courts. The Superior Court's decisions may be enforced by them if need be. The justices are appointed every time there is a vacancy by the Chancellor with approval from the Senate. A vacancy occurs because of death, because of resignation, or because of the inability to review cases competently. Terms *'Chancellor '@ 6 Years with unlimited terms *'Senator '@ 6 Years with unlimited terms *'governor '@ 4 Years with unlimited terms* *'Representative '@ 3 Years with unlimited terms *'State Assemblyman '@ 2 Years with unlimited terms *'Mayor '@ 4 Years with a maximum of two terms Provincial Governments There are a total of 7 provincial governments in which each have their own legislature. In the constitution of the MMR, it delegates powers for provinces on anything not spoken for in the national level. The provinces are divided into 3 branches similar to the national government. In the executive provincial governors are typically elected for a term of 4 Years with an unofficial limit of two terms unless otherwise modified by a state's constitution. The lieutenant governor is often appointed without need of consent by the governor. The legislature is a unicameral Assembly in which representatives are elected for two years at a time with no limit on terms unless otherwise said so in the state's constitution. The judicial system has a provincial court with 7 justices overseeing district, city, and local courts Leadership Biographies ''Chancellor Serena Fox ''(Central Libertarian from Ohio) 'General' Age: 44 (Appears as a 24-27 Year old) Past titles: Mayor of Toledo (4), Lieutenant governor of Ohio (2), governor of Ohio (4), Secretary of Economy (4), Senator from Ohio (3). Years of experience before: 17 Years Years as Chancellor: 5 Years Total Years: 22 Years Species: Human Hybrid 'About' Serena Fox grew up in Ohio as one of the few first born of a Human Hybrid (Humans who age slower). She was a C and D student who took out loans to attend Ohio State University at age 18, majoring in politics and becoming an A+ student at the top of her class in Ohio State, she ran for the mayoral seat in her native of Toledo where she beat the long time incumbent who 4 years previously won by a landslide as an independent. She grew popular in Toledo catching the eye of the then Governor of Ohio who made her his lieutenant governor when his previous one died as he was elected. He appointed her for his 6 Year Term. Fox however would assume the governorship at the beginning of his third year when he resigned due to being involved in a corruption scandal. She assumed control of Ohio for the rest of his term becoming popular with the Ohio people and reforming the state to be tougher on corruption while remaining to true Libertarian values. Fox would later be appointed as Secretary of the Economy for enriching the Ohio economy after a crisis in the republic in which it suffered economically. She has since helped repair it somewhat but unable to further improve it due to extremist Free Animal Party lobbying against pro-economy measures. She left the office in her fourth year to pursue the open Senate seat in Ohio in which she won by a landslide with 79% of the vote. She rose to be an influential voice in the Senate at times rallying against anti-economic efforts in the name of the people and capitalist efforts. When the chancellorship would become open to run for, a non-profit organization rose to draft her as a candidate for the Libertarian Party. She would eventually pursue reluctantly and win by landslide again with 67% of the vote vs. her Progressive opponent. Some speculate that her win as Chancellor is due to being very popular among the right wing and moderates. ''Senator Grant Guthrie ''(Minnesota Progressive from Minnesota) 'General' Age: 64 Past titles: Mayor of St. Paul (8), Governor of Minnesota (8), Senator from Minnesota (2). Years of experience before: 18 Years Years as Senator: 2 Years Total Years: 20 Years Species: Human 'About' Around the beginning of Serena Fox's term as Mayor in Toledo, Grant Guthrie a well off man who inherited his family's fortune and companies ran for Mayor of St. Paul narrowly defeating the Free Animal candidate. Guthrie would serve for 8 years as mayor before he would then run for governor of Minnesota. In Minnesota, he became semi-popular (not nearly as popular as Fox would be in Ohio) for bringing new ideas to further bring about change to the state. Midway through his second term, the governor would run against Senator Serena Fox from Ohio in which he lost by a large margin. Many attributed his loss to running against a popular opponent. He rose to oppose her in the federal government when he ran for the Senate in Minnesota after his term finished as governor. ''Speaker K. K. Kramer ''(Michigan Republican from Michigan) 'General' Age: 57 Past titles: State Legislator in Michigan (2), Speaker of the Michigan House (2), Representative of the Michigan 87th (22) Years of experience before: 24 Years Years as Speaker: 12 Years Total Years: 36 Years Species: Human 'About' History Category:NationStates Category:Fan Creations